Warlord Tokvon
'''Warlord Tokvon '''is a forest troll from the Revantusk tribe and has felt a strong connection to the Horde ever since Zul'jin united the tribes and joined the Horde in the Second War. When Thrall reassembled the Horde Tokvon moved to Orgrimmar and therefore avoiding the Cold Hand's onslaught. Being one of the last survivors of his tribe he has declared himself the leader of the remaining Revantusk trolls and plans to one day bring his tribe back to life. Biography Tokvon was born in the Hinterlands 38 years ago and he spent most of his childhood training to become a great Revantusk warrior. His mother Zufli was a witch doctor of the tribe, Zufli weren't her real name but female witch doctors weren't a common sight and they were often looked down upon and called Zufli as a derogatory term but she adopted that as her real name as a mark of pride. Unfortunately she was killed in an aerial attack by Wildhammer gryphonriders shortly after Tokvon was born so he was raised by his father only. His father Rosh'gan was a berserker of the Revantusk tribe and had killed countless Wildhammer dwarves in his life and was always hunted by dwarves whenever he was outside the village, he died in battle during the Second War. Tokvon is trained from birth to track his foes, fight in close combat and to throw axes which provides invaluable cover fire for the other warriors of the Horde. When he almost runs out of throwing axes and is forced into close combat he goes into berserker rage and charges with his two axes. He has such control over his rage that he can enrage at any time and not become tired afterwards, he also has the ability to regenerate lost health over time which makes him a very dangerous opponent since he can often spring back into combat despite having suffered fatal wounds. Second War Tokvon had barely reached adulthood by the time when Zul'Jin united the tribes and joined the horde in the Second War, back then Tokvon was new and promising warrior and he already had experience from previous tribewars and fighting the Wildhammer dwarves. Tokvon fought his heart out against the Alliance and managed to survive throughout the whole war even though the Alliance ended up victorious. When the horde was defeated and shattered after the war Tokvon retreated with his tribe to their home in the Hinterlands. Tokvon was devastated about leaving his orcish comrades behind in human internment camps and he promised himself he would train hard and one day return to the horde and prove his name. Years passed and Tokvon trained with the best berserkers of his tribe and improved both his skills, mental strength and physical strength and he eventually developed into a great berserker himself. As he fought in further tribalwars and defended his tribe against the Wildhammer dwarves he also rose in ranks and by the time of the Third War he had reached the rank of Warlord and was now leading the tribes warriors. Joining the new Horde When words arrived about Thrall reassembling the horde Tokvon was thrilled and he quickly volunteered as one of the Revantusk trolls who would travel to Orgrimmar and seek out the new Warchief. Thrall was wary of the trolls at first, but he came to see that the Revantusk trolls were unique among forest trolls in a fundamental way. The Revantusk tribe had never had much in the way of the fighters or resources, and so it had instead decided to specialize in the trickier art of negotiation. By the time they spoke with Thrall, the Revantusks had acquired a reputation for trustworthiness that was well deserved. The Revantusk tribe never officially joined the horde, instead they made a pact of friendship and mutual assistance. Tokvon on the other hand had much bigger plans for this new friendship and he decided to stay in Orgrimmar and let his fellow tribesmen return home without him. When Tokvon told Thrall about his situation and the way he had trained with such dedication he was welcomed into the Horde with open arms and became the only Revantusk troll to officially join the Horde. But as a forest troll in the new Horde he has a hard time being accepted by other races and that really gets on his nerves and as long as he feels unaccepted he acts very hostile and unfriendly. However if he feels that he is accepted for who he is and not for what he is he becomes very helpful, nice and friendly. Northrend Tokvon was sent to Northrend along with the majority of the Horde, unlike some he had personal vengance in mind when he arrived there. He was out to hunt the undead that slaughtered his tribe. He spent some time in Wintergarde Keep and while there he got in trouble with Log'toir and some other orcs. As usual he was mocked and treated badly for being a forest troll. At the end of the expedition he returned to Orgrimmar happy knowing that the Scourge is most likely destroyed. Cataclysm While walking the streets of Orgrimmar Tokvon overheard a conversation about a big air ship docking in Northern Barrens. Curious as he his he went over there to see what was going on and he found out that soon that ship would head for The Highlands which is populated by Wildhammer dwarves. Tokvon got so excited about it that he almost burst into tears, he asked the Chieftain if he could follow them to the Highlands and he could. Category:Characters